


Toothbrush

by Elias (nightmareStag), katbutts, Kia (katbutts)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic, Toothbrush by DNCE, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareStag/pseuds/Elias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbutts/pseuds/katbutts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbutts/pseuds/Kia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you don't need to rush; you can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my place</p>
<p>We don't need to keep it hush; you can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Izaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShizuoHeiwajima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuoHeiwajima/gifts).



_Maybe you don't have to rush; you can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my place_

 

When the sun drags its way into the room from the curtain, Izaya realizes he's overstayed his welcome. Shizuo is pressed against him at the hip with his arm wrapped around his chest. His breath dances over Izaya's exposed collar bone in gentle thrums, and Izaya can't help but run his fingers through Shizuo's hair and sigh contently. He could get very used to waking up in bed with him like this. But no, he can't, because the last time he did that, it didn't end well for either of them.

 

Izaya slithers silently from Shizuo's death grip, and gingerly steps on the floor. He had enough sense to pull his boxers back on after last night’s… _activities_. Unfortunately, now he needed to find the rest of his clothes which seemed to have turned into vapor dust in the tornado of Shizuo's bedroom floor. He grabs one of the white button ups, and laces the buttons closed as he makes his way to the bathroom.

 

Izaya brushes his teeth, sensible enough to bring his tooth brush with him, and sets it down on the counter. He debates using Shizuo's, just knowing how irritated and grossed out it makes him. He washes his face and hands, debating to just leave without his shirt, and smoothes his sex head down. He grabs his tooth brush ans exits the bathroom. And, surprise surprise, Shizuo is just pulling his sweat pants on when Izaya renters the room.

 

“Morning, Shizu-chan. I was just on my way out.” Izaya smiles.

 

Izaya brushes passed Shizuo, careful to avoid contact, and steps into the living room. He's too tired to deal with angry Shizuo, and too busy beating himself up over sleeping in this late. What's making it worse, is the weight of Shizuo's eyes boring into his skin as he meanders around his living room, collecting his rings from the kitchen counter, and eventually finding his pants crumpled onto the floor by the front door. He needs to leave as soon as possible. He doesn't feel comfortable with Shizuo huffing like the big bad wolf in the bedroom doorway.

 

“Is that _my_ shirt?” Shizuo growls, and Izaya wants to crawl out of his skin.

 

It's too early for this.

 

“Figured I deserved a souvenir for making it out of the monster's den alive.” He smirks triumphantly.

 

A glare spreads across Shizuo's face, and Izaya takes a second to appreciate his appearance. Shizuo really is handsome. His hair is flared out in golden little curls to frame his strong jaw line. Broad shoulders stretch along in golden skin pulled taught over muscles that make Izaya's knees weak. Shizuo should really put a shirt on, or Izaya might want to go for round eight.

 

“You came over. I didn't invite you.” He states flatly, and Izaya grins again.

 

“Maybe I wanted to have some incriminating marks to provewhat an animal you really are,” Izaya purrs, dragging his hands gently up the bruises littering his hips and thighs.

 

“ _Maybe_ you shouldn't come over if it bothers you that much,” Shizuo hisses.

 

“Are you implying you don't want me here anymore?” He can't help but sound a little hurt at his declaration. “Because I can leave, and whatever this is will stop. We'll go back to fighting-”

 

“Maybe I don't want this to stop!” Shizuo blurts, and Izaya can feel his heart drop into his stomach.

 

“Well then you better figure out what it is you do want, because this isn't healthy for either of us, Shizuo.”

 

Izaya isn't okay with this. He came over last night for sex with his unrequited love, not to have his heart smashed all over again. He's breaking down right there in Shizuo's entry way, and he'll be saved if he cries in front of this beast, but he can feel his tears welling up behind his eyes and he's prepping to be kicked out and told not to come back. He's preparing to move and to avoid Ikebukoro and everyone in it forever when Shizuo's head falls and he mutters out a simple apology. Two words.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Izaya feels his heart crack just a little more and takes a shaky breath. He's in too deep. He knows he's gonna cry, but that doesn't mean he can't avoid it until he goes home. Where he can suffer in peace and not be scrutinized under Shizuo's intense gaze and doesn't have to force himself upright and act like everything is okay. Because it's not. He's not okay. He's breaking and losing it and his façade is long gone, and he can see it in the way Shizuo is staring at him, with an apologetic mist clouding something foreign swimming in his eyes.

 

Izaya doesn't say anything. He can't trust his voice not to break under the pressure of his disgustingly human emotions. What a god he turned out to be.

 

Shizuo takes a shaky breath. “Look, if you wanna go, just go. It's fine.”

 

And Izaya looks away before the first tear falls down his cheek, hot and incriminating as it traces its way down his face.

 

“Fine,” he whispers. It's gross and forced, and tells loudly that he's crying as he trudges his way toward his jacket on the couch.

 

He tugs it on and heads back to the door. He turns his head ever so slightly into Shizuo's view. “It's over, isn't it? This is done.”

 

His heart is practically dust in his chest. The initial shock and hurt replaced with just the great big empty. He feels dead. Sick, and void, and dead. It's over. Izaya's final strand to latch into Shizuo and pretend that they're happy and that he loves Izaya half as much as Izaya loves him snaps and leaves him hanging in the balace of heart break. He sees Shizuo crying. His face is red and puffy and it's ugly, but not as ugly as the gross sobbing sound choking out of Shizuo's throat. Izaya breaks down on his door step. What kind of situation has this become? Izaya crumbles there on his knees and sobs into his hands.

 

What the hell happened here? Why couldn't he go back to last night- when Shizuo's hands were wrapped protectively around his waist and his lips were pressed into Izaya's neck. He wanted Shizuo to infect and completely take over all of his senses physically, not lead a hostile take over of his heart and mind and leave him stranded and crying and terrible all at the same time.

 

Tremors wrack through his body. He doesn't care, honestly he just wants to pull it together to try to salvage his reputation in front of Shizuo. He's showing weakness to someone that could take advantage of him, and the notion doesn't sit well with him.

 

Izaya can barely make out another apology coming from Shizuo, and he can't help but throw his head back and declare, “Stop apologizing! This situation is fucked enough without you continuing to apologise.”

 

Izaya scrapes back what's left of his self control and wipes his face before taking a deep breath and crawling to where Shizuo is laying on your floor. He lays down beside him, and presses his lips to Shizuo's forehead. Then he brings their foreheads together and stares down at his feet.

 

“We need to talk about this. No more anger. No more running. This isn't just sex anymore, and we need to figure out what we want to do because it's obvious neither of us can handle this as it is. Plus,” he smiles, “you're a hideous crier, Shizu-chan.”

 

Izaya flinches at the broken laugh that bubbles out of Shizuo.

 

“Can we at least talk about it over breakfast?”

 

Izaya raises himself onto his elbows to stare down at him. “Of course Shizu-chan is thinking about food.”

 

Then he stands and walks to the otherside of Shizuo's body, offering a hand to help him up off the floor.

 

Shizuo takes it and tugs, sending Izaya toppling over onto Shizuo's bare chest back on the floor. He's so strong that Izaya almost can't take it. Shizuo's heart is pounding out if his chest and through Izaya's, and once again Izaya stares at him in awe. Then, unpredictable Shizu-chan, kisses Izaya light as a feather and quick as a whip. Shizuo pushes them both into a sitting position and wraps an arm around his torso and around his legs, picking Izaya up bridal style. A surprised squeak falls from Izaya's mouth as he's hoisted up. He's half tempted to smack that smug ass grin off Shizuo's face.

 

Shizuo carries him into the kitchen and sits him on the counter by the sink. Izaya fiddles with a radio to his left, trying to find music to fill the near uncomfortable silence between then. Izaya turns on some random rock station and strips off his jacket and his pants. Shizuo knows how Izaya feels about his chest, and if he won't put on a shirt, Izaya's got to brandish Shizuo's favorite feature about him. He pops back onto the counter and keeps switching between stations until he finds a happy, upbeat song about toothbrushes or something.

 

Then it suddenly processes that Shizuo just called him “honey" whilst inquiring about breakfast, and he can feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

 

“I-I'm sorry… _what_ did you just call me?” Izaya chokes as his blush spreads down his neck and across hours shoulders under Shizuo's shirt, which suddenly feels very hot where it touches his skin.

 

He's still talking about breakfast, but Izaya is stuck on the cutesy nickname, and throws his head back when the singer rolls back into the chorus and just starts singing to keep from saying something embarrassing.

 

“When you're standing there in your underwear, and my t-shirt from the night before.” He takes a breath, “With your messed up hair, and you're feet still bare, would you mind closing the bedroom door.”

 

Izaya's staring incredulously at Shizuo while he picks up the tune at the chorus. It must be a metaphor, and Izaya thinks about fates and serendipity while he pops of the counter and kisses Shizuo hard at the start of the second verse.


	2. Shizuo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !! This is Kia :0 I wrote Shizuo's perspective for the first time ever, so I'm sorry if it sounds weird :s Personally, I feel like he's very blunt and doesn't dance around things or use big words like Izaya does. Anyways, enjoy this collab effort I thought of doing really late last night !!

_ We don't need to keep it hush; you can leave a toothbrush at my place, at my place _

 

As the sun peeks itself through the blinds of the window, Shizuo wakes up, unsure of what time it is or even where they ended up last night. Taking a better look around, he realizes two things: one, it's his place. Thank god- he would have felt very awkward at the other's apartment, what with another person casually walking around and unaware of what went down. 

 

Two, Izaya wasn't in bed. The covers had been haphazardly thrown over Shizuo’s body and the  pillows had been placed on the bed neatly. Shizuo is partially surprised that he hadn’t made the bed. 

 

His heart fell when the realization kicked in that Izaya had bolted from the apartment. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, the flea would at least stay for breakfast. 

 

He groans and stretches as he sits up, his shoulders and general upper body sore from last night. Having to hold back his inhuman strength was a lot harder than he thought. Although, it wasn't  _ as _ bad because surprise! The flea had a fucking kink for it.

 

Shizuo stands up slowly, careful not to get too lightheaded. He couldn't find his shirt, but he did throw on his boxers and find his favorite pair of sweatpants. Just as he was pulling them over his long ass legs, the bathroom door creaks open and Izaya is standing in the doorway, Shizuo's white button down draped over his small body.

 

“Morning, Shizu-chan. I was just on my way out,” he smiles. Izaya’s hair is patted down with water, and his face is still damp from his face wash. He can smell his breath from across the bedroom- Izaya definitely brushed his teeth. Hopefully he brought his own toothbrush this time around. Shizuo was tired of having to wash his toothbrush to avoid the grossness of sharing germs. However, as Izaya edges his way around Shizuo, he notices the small red item in his hand. He brought his own. 

 

As Izaya meanders around the living room gathering his belongings, Shizuo watches him curiously. Was that  _ his _ shirt? It seemed a little short on him, and when he bends down to grab his pants off the floor, it really makes him question.

 

“Is that  _ my _ shirt?” Shizuo ponders aloud. It was probably a dumb question, but he needs to know.

 

Izaya whips around, a shit-eating smirk on his face. “Figured I deserved a souvenir for making it out of the monster's den alive.”

 

Shizuo growls, although he has to admit that his grin is at least a little charming. “You came over. I didn't invite you.”

 

While Izaya thinks of a comeback, Shizuo takes a moment to appreciate his appearance. While he seems small and weak, his sharp eyes and intimidating facial features give off a scary vibe. His hair is always some kind of messed up, no matter how much he tries to control it. When he's covered in bruises and scratches, he seems even cuter, like a small child. He tended to act like one too, which only strengthened that favourable feature. 

 

“Maybe I wanted some incriminating marks to prove what a monster you actually are,” Izaya purrs, but Shizuo sensed some hesitance under that thick façade.

 

Shizuo shoots back, “ _ Maybe  _ you shouldn't come over if it bothers you that much.”

 

“Are you implying you don’t want me here anymore? Because I can leave, and whatever this is can stop. We'll go back to fighting-” 

 

Shizuo cuts him off and snaps, “Maybe I don't want this to stop!” Instant regret crawls its way into his mind as all the color drains from Izaya’s face.

 

“Well then you better figure out what it is you  _ do _ want, because this isn't healthy for either of us, Shizuo.”

 

It cuts deep when Izaya uses Shizuo’s full first name. It means he's upset, which is not a side of Izaya many people get to see. His heart sinks into his stomach as he notices Izaya trembling in anger. He feels horrible, to be honest, because he thinks he's using Izaya. Which is horrible because someone awful did that to him already, and he doesn't deserve that shit.

 

“I'm sorry,” he mumbles, hanging his head down in shame.

 

He can see Izaya falter for just a split second. He's surprised at this apology. He regains his composure quickly, but Shizuo can see the tears forming.

 

Dammit, if he starts crying, Shizuo’s gonna lose it, too.

 

Shizuo takes a deep, shaky breath, trying not to show weakness in front of someone who could possibly take advantage of him. He hates being like this.

 

“Look, if you wanna go, just go. It's fine.” He really doesn't want Izaya to leave. In fact, he wants him to stay much longer. Not for sex, either. There's much more to it than Shizuo can bother to explain to Izaya. Rather, he's afraid to explain why.

 

He loves him.

 

Izaya turns away and Shizuo can painfully hear the crack in his voice as he declares, “Fine.” He can hear the tears.

 

There's a long pause as Izaya grabs his jacket and slides it over the button down. Shizuo hesitates to say anything as Izaya heads towards the door before finally whispering, “Please don't go.”

 

Izaya didn't hear the plea as he faces Shizuo, face red and wet from the tears spilling from his eyes.

 

“It's over, isn't it? This is done.”

 

Shizuo can’t stop the waterworks from starting as his heart constricts itself and he begins to cry. He's gross and he's ugly, but he can’t prevent the heavy sobs racking through his body. He didn't want this to end, especially not like this. His heart was breaking into a million pieces and he couldn't stop it. It was too much. He never wanted this. 

 

He can see through his blurred vision that Izaya, the pretty crier, has fallen to his knees with his face in his hands. His sobs are silent but his body is shaking. Shizuo tries to pull it together, for the both of them, before barely managing to take a step and then topple over, his body weak from the immense energy being consumed by his crying. Between each sob, he cries a barely understandable, “I'm sorry.” He felt like Izaya was going to use this against him somehow- the beast of Ikebukuro is actually a huge, weak crybaby. Shizuo was hurting something awful for the first time in a long time.

 

He can hear Izaya shout from across the room. “Stop apologizing! This situation is fucked enough without you continuing to apologize!”

 

Shizuo removes his face from his hands, blood rushing to his cheeks and his blonde locks matted to his forehead. Izaya, tears still on his face, is angrily glaring at him.  He gives in to the next heart wrenching sob and falls to his side, curling up in pain and sadness. He feels so helpless and lost.

 

Shizuo is too busy crying to notice that Izaya has laid his body perpendicular to his own, until a gentle pair of lips places a kiss on his forehead. Shizuo's breath catches in his throat as Izaya pulls his lips back and presses his forehead against Shizuo's.

 

“We need to talk about this,” he says quietly. Shizuo's body is still hiccuping but the crying has mostly ceased. “No more anger. No more running. This isn't just sex anymore, and we need to figure out what we want to do because it's obvious neither of us can handle this as it is. Plus,” he smiles, “you're a hideous crier, Shizu-chan.”

 

Shizuo emits a broken laugh at the last comment, but realizes the gravity of the situation. 

 

“Can we at least talk about it over breakfast?”

 

Izaya places his elbows on the floor, his face hanging above Shizuo's. “Of course Shizu-chan is thinking about food.” He raises himself until he's standing, and extends a hand to Shizuo. He takes it, and in the process, pulls Izaya back down instead of himself back up. He lands on Shizuo's chest, their faces barely a centimeter away. The fur on his jacket tickles his bare chest. He places a gentle kiss on Izaya’s lips before Izaya sits up on his lap. Shizuo wraps one arm around the small torso and another underneath his legs, hauling them both up. Izaya is being carried bridal style by Shizuo, and he couldn't be more content with the surprised look on Izaya's face.

 

Also, the noise that Izaya made as he was hoisted up was pretty fuckin’ funny.

 

Shizuo carries him to the kitchen, placing him on the counter by the sink. Shizuo turns around, but he can hear Izaya pick up the small radio next to him and start flipping through the different stations. Once he hits something half decent, he hops down and undresses until he's just in the white button down and his boxers, flaunting his legs for Shizuo's pleasure. Now that he's comfortable, he climbs back up and continues fiddling with the radio. Shizuo is pulling eggs, milk, and bacon out of the fridge. He turns around, a smile on his face, and asks, “What would you like for breakfast, honey?”

 

Suddenly, Izaya finds a good, upbeat pop song and sets the radio down.  _ He's blushing _ . Holy shit, that is adorable. “I-I’m sorry,  _ what  _ did you just call me?”

 

Shizuo laughs happily as he turns around and says, “I'll make eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Does that sound good?” 

 

The song in the background is about toothbrushes or something. It sounds cute- definitely something Izaya would listen to on a daily basis. He starts humming to the tune. He's never heard it before, but it's super catchy. Actually, Shizuo  _ has  _ heard it before. Just as he remembers the lyrics, Izaya blurts out into song.

 

“When you're standing there in your underwear, and my t-shirt from the night before,” he sings, taking a breath before continuing. “With your messed up hair, and your feet still bare,   
would you mind closing the bedroom door?”

 

Shizuo decides to join in, his voice in a lower octave. “Maybe you don't have to rush, you could leave a toothbrush at my plaaace, at my plaaace!” His voice isn't nearly as pretty as Izaya's- it's rough and scratchy, but that doesn't stop him from belting the next section. “We don't need to keep it hush, you could leave a toothbrush at my plaaace, at my plaaace-”

  
His singing is interrupted as Izaya pops off the counter and lands a hard kiss on Shizuo. 


End file.
